


Meeting the Family

by ILikeFloralWayTooMuch



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet the Family, Mild Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch/pseuds/ILikeFloralWayTooMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy gets an invitation to her snobby cousin's wedding in upstate New York. She decides to bring Maddie as her plus-one. Shenanigans, family drama, and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all just fluff and cute stuff, because let's be real, Daredevil could really use some lightheartedness once in a while.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Foggy Nelson’s life is pretty damn fantastic, if she did say so herself. She’s in a steady relationship with her best friend and law partner Madison Murdock, their practice is gaining more and more clients every week, and their mutual friend Karen page has recently adopted the cutest Pomeranian puppy to ever exist. So yeah, she doesn’t have much room to complain.

Of course, there’s the fact that her girlfriend likes to put on a stupid red horned suit and beat the living shit out of scumbags, but well. She can handle it. Or at the very least, she is steadily _learning_ how to handle it.

But honestly, as long as Maddie never fails to come back to her after a long night of fighting in Hell’s Kitchen, Foggy knows she can handle anything 

One of the really nice aspects of their relationship was the living arrangement. Throughout the past few months of dating, Maddie and Foggy had established a routine that they succeeded in following for the most part; during the week, unless their day at the office had been particularly long or exhausting, Foggy would go home with Maddie. This had been really convenient, especially since Maddie liked to go on her crime fighting escapades at night. Foggy always felt a little bit better knowing that she would be there when Maddie returned, and would be able to help her if she came back bloody or bruised.

On weekends, Maddie would spend all or most of her time at Foggy’s apartment, which was nice because Maddie rarely went out as Daredevil during those two days. For the most part, their weekends were spent relaxing and allowing any of Maddie’s bodily injuries to heal if needed.

During this particular weekend, the only things the two women manage to accomplish are morning sex, a reality television marathon, and breakfast in bed. In that order. They end up failing at doing anything productive (unless you can count amazing sex as productive), and it is really _nice_. And extremely overdue, if Foggy is being honest.

However, it is a few minutes after Maddie goes to take a shower that Foggy’s mood deteriorates ever so slightly. 

Foggy flips through her mail that Saturday afternoon, not expecting to find anything interesting. Most of the time, she only receives junk mail and coupons. However, this time her eye catches on something that makes her hand freeze and her heart skip a beat. Without even opening up the specified piece of mail, she knows exactly what it was just by the handwriting on the envelope. “Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake,” she groans, hitting the back of head against the kitchen cabinet.

“What’s wrong?” Maddie asks, coming from Foggy’s bathroom through the hallway in her bare feet.

Foggy’s frustration briefly leaves her when she catches sight of Maddie. She’s standing there with one of Foggy’s white towels wrapped around her torso, combing through her shower-damp hair. Her glasses are off, so the expression she gave Foggy is especially open and concerned.

_God, she is so beautiful,_ Foggy thinks to herself, swallowing hard. She wills herself to focus on answering Maddie, rather than stare at her bare, toned thighs and arms that the towel fails to cover.

“I got an invitation in the mail just now,” she says vaguely, hopping up on the kitchen counter and ripping open the envelope.

Maddie cocks an eyebrow. “Wow, really? For what?”

Foggy sighs. “For my cousin Amanda’s wedding. She’s my uncle’s kid on my mom’s side.”

Maddie smiles a little uncertainly. “You don’t sound too excited. Isn’t this a good thing?”

“Yeah, it would be a great thing if she wasn’t so unbearable to be around. You know how I told you that I was the first kid on the Nelson side to go get a college education?” 

Maddie nods.

“Well, not on my mom’s side. Amanda was the first of the Sharpe’s to graduation from college, and she always flaunts it in everyone’s faces. She’s this super rich neurosurgeon in upstate New York, and I’m not exaggerating when I say she’s one of the biggest douchebags I know. She’s even worse than Marci.”

Maddie whistles in surprise. “Wow. I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“You’re telling me. And I knew her boyfriend Brad proposed to her--my mom tells me _everything_ when those two are involved--but I didn’t think the wedding would be so soon." 

“When is it?”

“Next Saturday.”

“That doesn’t give you much time to RSVP.”

“Yeah, but Amanda’s so self-absorbed that she thinks anybody would cancel their plans last minute just for the chance to see her.”

Maddie snorts. “Do you think you’ll go?”

Foggy sighs again. “I’ll probably have to. Mom would drag me by the hair to that wedding if she had to.”

Maddie smiles and rubs circles against Foggy’s wrist. “I can imagine her doing that. Your mom can be very stubborn.”

“No kidding. I inherited that gene from her.”

She pauses and once again glances at the overly fancy invitation. She bites her lip nervously. “You know…this invitation says I’m allowed to bring a plus-one if I want. Like a date or something. Would…would you be interested in going with me?”

Maddie takes a step forward, easily pressing herself in between Foggy’s legs. “Foggy,” she begins, placing warm hands on Foggy’s thighs, “Oh course I’d like to go with you. I wouldn’t want you to have to go by yourself. Unless you’d prefer it if I stay home…?”

“No. God no, Maddie,” Foggy assures her. “It isn’t that at all. It’s just…my family’s a handful. You know that. Well, that’s an understatement. My dad’s side, they’re…eccentric. You’ve met them before.”

Maddie smiles brightly. “Yeah, and I really liked them. They’ve always been nice to me.” 

Foggy nods. “They’re generally good people. But my mom’s relatives are kind of exhausting to be around. A lot of them are pretty nice, but some of them are rude and snobby. Like Amanda, and some of my aunts and uncles and cousins. They might ask you invasive and inconsiderate questions about you being blind, just because they don’t care about other people’s feelings.” 

Maddie squeezes her hands. “People have done worse things to me than be rude about my blindness. I’ll be able to handle it.”

“Alright. As long as you’re sure.” Foggy pulls Maddie in to hug her. “Thank you. For agreeing to go with me,” she murmured against her ear.

Maddie shivers and replies, “You’re welcome. I love you, Fog.”

Foggy pulls back slightly and kisses her softly on the lips. “I love you more,” she says, like it’s a competition. Maddie smiles against her and kisses back.

They stay like that for a while, slow and unrushed, but then their kisses gradually turn into more frantic, heated ones. Foggy is just starting to suck marks along Maddie’s jaw when her phone rings loudly. 

Both women groan at the interruption. Maddie tries pulling back to let her answer it, but Foggy firmly grabs her by the hips, effectively keeping her in place.

“Don’t you want to--?”

“Not important,” Foggy mutters. She once again focuses her attention on Maddie, quickly pressing her thigh tight between Maddie’s legs.

Maddie gasps and her eyelids flutter shut. She instinctively grinds her hips against Foggy, trying to gain more contact where she needs it most.

Feeling victorious and a little bit smug, Foggy reaches around and squeezes Maddie’s ass through the white fabric.

“ _Foggy_ ,” Maddie moans, “are we seriously doing this right now? We _just_ had sex not too long ago.”

“So? We have this place to ourselves for an entire day. It would be a shame to not take advantage of it.” 

She makes her point by replacing her thigh with her hand, slowly stroking Maddie beneath the towel.

Maddie rests her head against Foggy’s clavicle and makes a breathy, incoherent noise.

“What was that?” Foggy asks innocently, nipping at Maddie’s earlobe with her teeth. 

With trembling hands, Maddie unfastens the towel and lets it drop to the kitchen floor. “ _Fuck_ , just keep touching me, Fog.” 

Foggy grins and does exactly as she is told. After all, she can never deny Maddie anything.

*** 

Two orgasms and one _very_ long shower later, Foggy finally musters up the energy to check her phone. The Caller ID reads, **One Missed Call: Mom.**  

“Oh, shit,” Foggy mutters. She hands it out to Maddie. “Here, call my mother for me and see what she wants.” 

“I’m not calling your mom for you, Foggy,” Maddie replies good-naturedly, attempting to dry her hair for the second time that day.

“Traitor!” She throws a pillow at her, trying to catch her off guard, but Maddie unsurprisingly catches it without any effort. The asshole. 

Grumbling the entire time, she dials her mom’s number and waits for someone to pick up.

“Hello?” A high-pitched voice answers on the other end.

“Hey, mom, it’s me--”

“ _Hello_?” Mrs. Nelson’s voice comes out even louder this time.

“Mom--Hello? _Ma_!” Foggy yells. Foggy whips another pillow in Maddie’s direction when she hears her giggling. 

“Frances! I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you very well, dear.”

“Ma, what did I tell you about getting that hearing aid?” 

“Oh, I know what you told me. Your father said the same thing to me, and I told him to kiss my ass!” 

Maddie’s laughter only grows louder, so Foggy assumes she’s using her superhuman hearing powers to her advantage.

“I’m sure dad loved that. You guys do realize you’re literally the epitome of the old bickering married couple, right?”

Her mother makes some grumbling, indiscernible noises on the other end.

Foggy pauses. “Did you call for any specific reason? I was kind of worried because you almost never call me during the weekend.” 

“Oh, I wanted to call and ask if you got Amanda’s wedding invitation in the mail.” 

Foggy sighs. “Yeah, I did.” 

“Good! Wasn’t it lovely? The stationary was just beautiful. I don’t know how she can afford it!” 

“Well, when you operate on people’s brains all day, you can probably afford fancy paper.”

“I wish you weren’t so bitter about Amanda. She’s your cousin, after all. You’re just as accomplished as she is, Frances.” 

“Ma, it’s not--I’m not bitter, or jealous, or whatever. I’d probably really like Amanda if she wasn’t so stuck-up. Even when we were kids, she was an asshole to me--” 

“Watch your language! Don’t think you’re too old for me to come over there and wash out your mouth with soap.”

“Sorry. As long as she’s on her best behavior next weekend, then I will too.”

“Good. I’m sure she will, dear.” Mrs. Nelson pauses. “Are you taking Madison as your plus-one?” 

“Yeah, mom. Is…is that going to be a problem?”

“No, of course not! We all love her, and I’m sure Amanda will too.”

“Are you sure about that? Because Amanda doesn’t really seem like she would be okay with the whole…not straight thing.”

“Nonsense. In fact, she’s very excited to see the two of you.”

“Wait, _what_? You talked to her?”

“Yes, just the other day. She called me, in fact. She told me that she was delighted to see that your father and I RSVP’d, and then she told me she was just about to send out your invitation in the mail. And after that, we chatted for a bit--”

“Wow, really? I didn’t think she was capable of holding a conversation with another human being.” 

“Oh, you hush. Anyways, she asked about you, and that’s when I told her about how well your law practice has been going, and how you’ve been dating your law partner for the past six months!” 

“Oh, God. What did she say?”

“Amanda thought it was great. She seemed really happy for you, Frances.” 

“Yeah, right,” Foggy scoffs in disbelief.

“She _did_. In fact, after I told her, she insisted that the two of you stay with your father and me in this lovely little cottage she’s renting out for us for the weekend. I told her that we would pay to stay there, but she wouldn’t listen to a word of it.”

Foggy shakes her head stubbornly, even though her mom can’t see it. “Nuh-uh. Nope. That is so not happening, mom.”

“Oh, stop being so stubborn. Don’t you think it’s nice of her to do that?” 

“No, not really. She probably has some ulterior motive in all of this. And I don’t really feel like owing Amanda money, I have enough debt as it is.” 

“You wouldn’t owe her anything, dear! She told me so herself. And have you ever considered that maybe Amanda is just trying to make up for her past behavior?” 

“Yeah, sure. She feels remorseful, and I’m the richest lawyer in all of New York.”

Mrs. Nelson sighs dramatically through the phone. “Just give her a chance, Frances. You might end up being pleasantly surprised.” 

Foggy throws up her free hand in exasperation. “Alright, fine! I will. We’ll be at the wedding, I promise. And we’ll stay in the stupid cottage, if that makes you happy.”

“Oh, it makes me so happy! Thank you, sweetie. You and Madison are going to enjoy yourselves so much when you get there, I just know it.” 

“I bet we will, mom,” Foggy mutters, willing to agree with anything her mother is saying so she can end this conversation as quickly as possible. “So where exactly is this five-star cottage we’re staying at?”

Mrs. Nelson gives her the address, and then adds, “Alright dear, I’ll see you there on Friday.” 

“Wait, _Friday_? But the wedding’s on Saturday, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, but Amanda wants immediate family there a day early so we can spend time together before the chaos starts on Saturday.”

Foggy breathes slowly through her nose and makes a valiant effort to think happy thoughts that didn’t involve the prospect of spending two whole days with her mother’s side of the family. “Okay, mom. That sounds great.” 

“I’m glad you think so. I think you’re going to be pleasantly surprised with how much Amanda has matured. Oh…Your father needs help with something in the other room, so I’ll let you go for now. Goodbye, Frances, I’ll see you soon on Friday. I love you!”

“Bye, mom. I love you, too.” Foggy then hangs up and immediately closes her eyes and rests her head against the couch. Maddie comes over and plops down next to her. “So I’m assuming you heard the entirety of that conversation with your special hearing abilities?” 

Maddie nods once and gives her a self-deprecating smile. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Foggy turns her entire body so she’s facing Maddie. “So…do you still want to go? Because I never thought that staying in a cottage _with my parents_ would be part of the plan. I’m not going to force you if you’re not comfortable with it.” 

Maddie leans forward slightly and laces their fingers together. “Of course I still want to go, Foggy. We’ve dealt with some terrifying things in the past few months, so I’m pretty sure that we’ll survive being around your family for a couple of days.” 

Foggy sighs, and can’t help the smile that spreads over her face. “Alright. As long as you’re sure you can handle them for two whole days.” She leans in and kisses her once. “Thank you. I love you, Maddie.”

Maddie gives her one of her rare but genuine smiles in response. “I love you too, Foggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics, Foggy's birthmother's maiden name is Sharpe, so I decided to make that Amanda's last name, since she is Mrs. Nelson's niece.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meeting the Family *~* FanArt *~*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492332) by [pumkinteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumkinteacup/pseuds/pumkinteacup)




End file.
